Hitler in Equestria 2: Hitler's revenge
by Dr.Splattenburgers
Summary: All was good in Equestria, until and old foe returned to terrorize the land of ponies once moar!


**Hitler in Equestria 2: Hitler's revenge**

**-By Splattenburgers**

At was a great happy day indeed! For at last, Equestria had finally finished repairing the kingdom under the heroic leadership of the recently crowned princess Twilight!

"YES! AT LAST THE PLANET IS WORKING AGAIN!" Princess Twilight yelled at the top of heir princess lungs. "Yea, and to imagine that it only took 50 billion rolls of ducktape instead of the estimated 130 billion! Its too bad that 73% of the world population burned alive during the disaster though, but I guess you can't save everyone!", Spike replied to princess Twilight extremely proud.

"That's ok, most of the victims were just niggers and sand people anyways", Twilight casually replied. "Yea. I wonder if that was intentional. This WAS Hitler after all", Spike humorously commented . "I don't know, but in any case he probably did us all a favor", Twilight replied. Then both Twilight and all of heir friends whom were present bursted into laugher. "Oh Twilight, you are so funny!" Fluttershy said.

But then just as they were about to go back to Fluttershy's place to celebrate with some tea and cookies the EARTH STARTING SHAKING and FIRE STARTED RAINING FROM THE SKY! "Oh no, what is happening?" Fluttershy asked in a freaked out tone. Then just after she had finished asking the question, a great big gap opened in the earth revealing A GREAT SEA OF FIRE AND SMOKE! And out from this smoke and fire a dark figure slowly emerged while surrounded by evil chanting almost if an invisible chorus was surrounding him.

"AAAGGGGRGGHHBLEGHBLEGHBLEGH BLAHHHGHH!" The evil looking figured yelled. "I have returned FROM HELL to TAKE MY REVENGE!", He yelled at Twilight and heir friends in an angry sounding tone in a dark manner. "Now you will buuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrnnnn!" He then said in a creepy calm voice.

"Well damn, its Hitler.", Spike said. "YES! ITS MOTHEREFFING HITLER!" Hitler yelled at the top of his extremely evil lungs. "AND NOW! I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOULS AND DRAG YOU ALL TO HELL!" Hitler yelled. "Oh no! Not hell! There are black people and jews there!" Fluttershy said in a horrified tone. "Uhm, actually, the jews belong to another seperate hell", Hitler replied. "Oh, I guess that makes thing a little bit better then", Fluttershy replied. "Not really, it means I can't torment them", Hitler replied in an extremely disappointed tone of voice.

"NOT SO FAST! I WILL STOP YOU!" Pinky Pie yelled at the top of her lungs. "And HOW are YOU going to manage that!" Hitler replied in a sarcastic tone. "With my NEW SUPER POWERS!" Pinky replied to Hitler. "And what powers might that be?" Hitler replied to Pinky Pie.

I get them by taking a few tea spoons of this glowing green stuff that I discoverd at my local hospital's dumpster that causes my hair to fall off and tumors to form on my body!" Pinky replied proudly! "Pinky! That's medical waste!" Spike said to Pinky. "IT IS!" Pinky asked Spike in a worried tone. "Well yea, that stuff won't give you any powers.

And then Pinky Pie got cancer and died.

"Well, that was interesting. But I am afraid that the time of YOUR DOOOOOM has arrived!" Hitler yelled at the top of his extremely evil lungs. "Last time I simply tried to kill you, but I am now realize that is NOWHERE CRUEL ENOUGH! Instead, I will use my evil hell magic to turn you all into black jewish homosexuals, and then force you to emigrate to Texas to work as Janitors for the rest of your lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hitler yelled at the top of his extremely evil lungs.

"Oh no! I don't want to be jewish or black!", Fluttershy replied. "And I don't want to live in Texas, only morons live there!" Twilight replied. "And I don't want to be a janitor!" Rarity replied. "And I don't want to be taken away from my farms!" Apple Jack replied. "Eh, I would probably do ok in Texas", Rainbow Dash replied. "I am still not sure if I walk away from this winning or losing" Spike replied.

"NOT SO FAST! YOUR EVIL REIGN ENDS NOW!" Somebody yelled. It was Queen celestia! I am tired of your nonsense Hitler! It is time for you to go back to hell now, Celestia replied. "And HOW are you going to make me do that, exactly?" Hitler replied.

"Simple! Just look at the sky!" Celestia replied. Hitler then looked at the sky and saw that the whole sky was covered in endless Undergang Hitler parody videos. Wherever he looked, he could see some Undergang parody, ranging from "Hitler responds to his Waffles being stolen" To "Hitler gets banned on Xbox live". "Oh no, what the hell is this?!" Hitler replied horried.

"This is my new anti-Hitler defense!" Celestia replied. Now whenever you return to our kingdom, you cannon take one step into our land without being bombarded with endless mock videos about yourself! "Argh, I would rather go back to hell Hitler replied before burning away slowly.

"YES! You saved us!" Twilight and her friends replied happily! "What about Pinky pie? Isn't she still dead? "Apple Jack asked. "Well sure, but everybody hated her anyways because of how bloody annoying she is. Nothing of value has been lost." Princess Celestia replied.

And then they all lived happily forever after. The End.


End file.
